


Cover Art for Filthy/Gorgeous

by yellowflashz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflashz/pseuds/yellowflashz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art inspired by Filthy/Gorgeous by MirabileLecu. My first time sharing on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Filthy/Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filthy/Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415868) by [MirabileLectu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabileLectu/pseuds/MirabileLectu). 



As this was the first time I am sharing on AO3, I wasn't sure how to insert a picture. In the end I posted it on my Pintrest and provided a link [here](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/384143043188134043). 

Hope this works. Thoughts?


End file.
